


Back Shiny Gun

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun play, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You have a bit of a gun kink. As a good boyfriend, Sam is sure to give you something to be excited about.Square Filled: Gun Play.





	Back Shiny Gun

You tried to control your breathing as Sam moved his fingers over your skin, tying you up on the bed in a way that was both delicate and _firm_ at the same time. Your legs were spread, with your feet pulled as far apart as possible, and your hands were joined just above your head.

“Too tight?” Sam questioned, looking at your face.

“No, Sir,” you whispered back.

You were completely naked, while he was still completely dressed. When Sam gave you _that_ look when you dropped to your knees with your collar in your hands, you knew he had something in mind.

“Tell me your safeword again, sweet one,” he caressed your lower lip.

“Chevrolet” you answer quickly.

He nodded, standing up and walking away from you.

Slowly and tortuously, Sam opened his shirt while watching you stare right him, and took it off slowly before opening his pants and pulling his hardening cock out. Slowly, he stroked himself staring at your naked body while you whimpered.

“Sam...” you whined.

“Shh, sweet one. All in its right time.”

His dick quickly became hard and stiff in his big hand, and you moved your legs to try and get a tiny bit of friction between them.

“Behave, Y/N,” he said in a stern voice, and you quickly stopped. “Good girl.”

You closed your eyes, letting your head fall back on the pillow, and he chuckled, moving around the room.

Dammit, you were wet already.

“Open your eyes, sweet one,” he instructed, and you complied.

The gun in his hand was shiny and impeccably clean, and if its metal had been lighter in colour enough you were sure you’d see your own reflection at it. A perfect, black shiny gun.

You always had something for guns. A sort of… Who knows, a crush? A kink? You loved them. Working with them, cleaning them and _using_ them always thrilled you.

You had your own collection and took pleasure in preparing them for hunts and shooting them. Some were delicate, and others absolutely scary, but you always had at least one with you.

“I see that I have your full attention,” Sam noticed, glancing at you and turning it in his hands, playing with it in his long fingers. “You really like this, don’t you?”

You didn’t answer verbally, only nodded.

“I know you do,” he walked in your direction, black gun just under the light, and you could almost smell the gunpowder on it. It was beautiful.

He kneeled by the bed, and his face now was inches away from yours. His eyes, dilated, dug into yours at the same moment the cold metal touched your stomach very softly, making your contract it for a moment.

“I just wonder __how much__ you actually like it.”

Sam pressed the knife against your stomach and you held your breath.

You did enjoy it more than you should, that was true, and that seemed to please him a whole hell lot. You two had discussed that before, but _doing it_ was completely different.

  


“You love being helpless,” he moved his free hand to your lower stomach, tracing a low finger down until his fingers stopped inches before your folds. “Do you want me to guess how wet you are just from this?”

You bit your lip, staring into his eyes speechless.

“You’re dripping,” he affirmed, his fingers still away from you. “Aren’t you?”

You didn’t say a word, and his hand lowered down all the way to your folds, and when his fingertips brushed against your wet cunt, he let out a low moan.

“Exactly as I thought.” he walked away, and you let out a whine. “Oh, baby, don’t worry. I know exactly what to do with you.”

Sam moved the gun you and you looked down in time to see it sliding down your stomach to your thighs, and then up to your pussy before rubbing it against your sensitive skin. You gasped and moaned instantly.

“Oh, yes,” he hummed. “Do you think you can get off only on that, sweet one?” he questioned, making slow circled with it against your clit, and you closed your eyes with your mouth hanging open.

“Please,” you whispered.

“I can’t hear you,” he frowned, pressing the metal harder against your clit. “Speak louder.”

“Please,” you moaned. You were already on the edge, from all his talk and play, and everything he was making you feel. “Please, Sir.”

He licked his lips, and moved in tighter and faster circles around your clit, quickly moving his free hand to your neck and squeezing it just enough while pushing you against the bed.

“Such a naughty babe, my girl is,” he said in a low dark voice. “And everyone thinks you’re so innocent, no one knows you so well.”

You only moaned, too lost to say any words.

“Sir,” you moaned. “Oh, my… Sam...”

“But I do,” he growled. “I’m the only one who truly sees you. The only one who can look in this pretty face while you do things no one ever thought you would do. The only one that has ever met your true self.”

Your hips moved in your bounds without your consent, looking for more friction while heat concentrated on your cunt, hunger and need blurring your vision and mind. You could almost feel your orgasm, and your legs were already shaking in expectation.

But then, he stopped and moved away.

Sam was flustered, blushing and sweating, but it didn’t affect his posture at all. In mere minutes, he freed you from the ropes, holding you quickly and wrapping a hand in your hair. Before you could move in his grip, he had on your knees on the bed with your back turned to him, his naked cock now pressed against your ass, and you felt gun knife pressed on your neck the same moment he penetrated you.

“Fuck,” he growled, and you pressed your back against his chest as he started fucking you roughly. “ _ _Fucking wet__.”

You closed your eyes, and his hand fell on your clit quickly, his skilful fingers bringing you close to the edge again – completely abandoning the gun.

“Mine,” he growled. “Say it.”

“Sam, sir” you cried out.

“Say you’re mine,” he growled in your era. “ _ _Say it.__ ”

“I’m yours,” you let out. “I’m yours.”

Your orgasm hit you like a train, and you didn’t know if you were moaning or falling into silence while you came, but that didn’t seem to matter to him. As soon as you came down, Sam turned you around, catching your lips in a hungry kiss.

“Fucking __mine__.”

 


End file.
